


Fifteen

by Doodlekins



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoiha - Freeform, Drinking, Drug Use, Ff.net days, Horny Teenagers, I wrote this in 2011, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Reituki, Smoking, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, drunk!Ali, old fic, uruki - Freeform, you can shame me cause its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: Uruha was a different story. He was younger but not by much. Only a few months younger but the calendar system makes it seem like more. He had always been considered a good child. He never sought out to rebel and just lived his life day to day not thinking much about anything. Always got his school work done, hung out with a few choice friends, spent his weekends locked in his room on the computer. The typical things that the unimportant youth did. When he met Ruki; he reinvented himself. Left everything he knew behind and embraced the new Uruha.





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of the movie Thirteen. If you see similarities, that is why. They are ages 15-17 so that is the reason for the underage tag.  
> I wrote this wayyyyy back in the day on ff.net cause IM THAT OLD YALL. I was around for the quizilla days. Never 4get. I tried to edit this a smidge but kept it mostly the same as the 2011 version. I don’t like using their stage names for fics these days but I decided to keep it for nostalgic purposes. If any of you read this on ff.net, I am so dang sorry. Pls keep the shame of my awful fics to yourselves.

Uruha was lying on Ruki's bed letting his mind settle while gazing out into the night. His body was numb as the after effects of the beer and marijuana lowly ran through his system. For once he was relaxed while his mind was running backwards to relive every part of the night.

Glancing at the clock, he squinted at the red glowing digits as his eyes struggled to stay focused. It flashed '4:46' giving the room a slight tint from its luminous glow. Turning over the blonde almost collided with his friend not realizing how close they were. The two acted like giggling kids as they both realized what they had done.

"Shit dude, it's like 5 am." Uruha sighed while pushing his bangs out his face.

"So." Ruki was smiling up at him with not a care in the world.

"So, we have to get up in an hour for school."

"Who said we were going to school."

*10 pm the night before*

Uruha knocked on his friends' apartment door. It was late and he wasn't supposed to be out past his curfew. Ruki had asked him to be there so he showed like the loyal lap dog he was. Managing to sneak out of his bedroom window and walking the 45 minute journey. Most teenagers would be afraid of the consequences but Uruha didn't care much. He has learned that his parents were far too busy with their lives to take care of him. Why not abuse that power?

His friend opened the door and drew his face into a smirk. "You decided to wear that?" He pointed at Uruha’s shirt with his mouth dropped down in shock. 

"What?" He threw back at Ruki. 

"It's too big on you; it's practically swallowing you whole." He invaded his space by tugging on the hem of the shirt flapping it around to make a small parachute between the fabric and Uruha. 

"You texted me at 9 to come over. It's all I could fucking find, dipshit." He pushed the red heads' hands away. 

"It's ugly. I'll find you something better.” Ruki stepped aside to let Uruha through. Letting the heavy metal door slam without a single ounce of consideration to the neighbors. 

Ruki was living with his older cousin and that left zero supervision. Ruki had grown up with no rules and did whatever the fuck he wants. He was always ditching school, leaving at all hours of the night, stealing anything he could get his hands on. He drank, smoked, and experimented with many different things that someone of his age shouldn't be used to. He was only sixteen but acted like he knew everything in the world and did not care what anyone thought about his decisions.

Uruha was a different story. He was younger but not by much. Only a few months younger but the calendar system makes it seem like more. He had always been considered a good child. He never sought out to rebel and just lived his life day to day not thinking much about anything. Always got his school work done, hung out with a few choice friends, spent his weekends locked in his room on the computer. The typical things that the unimportant youth did. When he met Ruki he reinvented himself. Left everything he knew behind and embraced the new Uruha.

He turned into this vial creature. He was constantly ditching school to be wherever Ruki asked him to be. Drank anything Ruki told him to. Did whatever sort of recreational drug Ruki had bought the previous night. Stole whatever caught the short ones eye. Uruha did whatever Ruki asked him to.

Once upon a time Uruha had a clean and respectable way of speaking; now he injected curse words into every sentence. Not giving a fuck about how people felt about it. No matter what, he didn't care about getting caught. The blonde just wanted to have fun while he was at his highest moment. At the top of his hill the view was breathtaking but eventually he would have to come down. The details were never important. He was never one to consider his downfall.

Together they made this journey. Ruki taught his new friend how to act, dress, steal, and how to smoke cigarettes properly. Holding it in his lungs till Uruha’s amber eyes welled up with tears. Along with how to give a blowjob and the measurements of an impressive cranberry juice and vodka cocktail. Ruki has never 'trained' a friend but it gave him something to do. Someone to fix. Someone to look forward to seeing.

The two shuffled into Ruki's room. As Uruha looked around he didn't see Ruki's cousin at all. Leaving the two alone. Once inside his room the red head shoved a beer bottle into Uruha's hand. "I invited some friends over." He voiced, twirling around on his heels to face away. 

“Oh really? Who?"

"Reita, told him to invite a friend also."

"Reita, from our class?"

"Yeah, he's the younger brother of my dealer."

"Oh wonderful." Uruha rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he's sexy. I hope his friend is too so you have something to play with."

"We can only hope."

Ruki was rummaging through his closet. Most of his clothes were tossed on the floor but the majority did at least make it into the messy heap inside his closet. He pulled various shirts out and held them up to inspect. Each one looked like it had been through a paper shredder. He held up a second hand-thrift shop shirt that had met his kitchen shears the moment he brought it home. The text on the front was barely legible now but the bedazzled gems gave it a nice touch. 

"I think this will do. At least you still have those jeans on, your ass looks hot in them." Since Uruha had become a klepto in training, he had found the most amazing jeans that hug him in so many ways. It was even hard for Ruki to take his eyes away. 

Uruha turned around to face away from Ruki, sticking his ass out. "You think?" With a mad grin his thin fingers smoothed over the fabric from the hip hugging hem down to his thighs. Ruki grabbed another shirt as he agreed, forcing his eyes to peel away.

"Here." The red head tossed the wadded up shirt to Uruha who caught it on reflex. Holding it out before him he stared hard at the print. There wasn't much print left after the scissor attack. The sides were slashed and tied together at the ends while the bottom hung in frails. 

"They're going to think I'm a whore with this on. I don't have a jacket to cover it up." With a whine he rolled his head side to side before looking at himself in the full length mirror. Ruki had gotten up and moved to stand behind him, easing the other’s hands to spread the shirt out across his chest. 

"But you look so damn sexy in my clothes." Ruki encouraged. 

Uruha couldn't help but smile. It was nice to be complimented by Ruki. Over the past few months Uruha has been taught exactly how to dress to draw attention. He thoroughly enjoyed it; people always looked at the two. Whispering behind their hands as their eyes followed them. Boys their age and older seemed to draw interest. Deep down that's what Uruha wanted. He had once felt like a spec in the crowd and now he was that spec that made heads turn.

Placing the tattered shirt between his knees Uruha ripped the shirt he was wearing up over his head and tossed it to the corner. He couldn’t help but shiver as the cool air touched his naked chest. All the color left his body from the sudden drop in temperature. He hadn't noticed before but it was rather chilly inside. Maybe the heat was shut off? It wouldn’t have been the first time since no responsible adult lived here.

He took the new shirt and tried to put it on with much difficulty. All the holes were confusing him as to where his head and arms go. Ruki had to come over and assist. After a bunch of yelling and fumbling it was finally on Uruha's body. "Thanks man, thought that was going to be my grave." Breathing in Uruha patted Ruki's shoulder.

"No problem, I wish I had someone to help me most of the time." They both laughed before picking up their almost forgotten beers.

Kai, Uruha's older brother, was furious at this new model of his brother. He used to look after his family and made sure that everyone was happy but ever since Ruki had entered the picture it was pure chaos. Kai had forbidden his brother from seeing this bad influence but that could not stop this student. Even when grounded he would find a way to leave to catch a cab to the city and to prowl the streets till dawn. 

Kai once saw his younger brother in a bar talking to men that were closer to his own age than to just fifteen. Furious he dragged Uruha out kicking and screaming which caused a scene. By the time they got home nothing Kai had said went through Uruha's brain, it just stopped at the ear and did not proceed. This made his older brother feel so terrible. He couldn't even hold his family together anymore.

"When will your friends be here?" He curiously asked before swallowing a mouthful of cheap beer. 

"Around midnight." Ruki went back to his mirror and started fixing random pieces of his hair. The shine from the layers of hairspray made Ruki’s hair appear crunchy and greasy but Uruha would never dare say a word. Ruki was his closest friend now. He didn't want to do anything to risk that.

Uruha walked up behind Ruki and draped his arms over the short one; bringing the bottle to his pursed lips. He eyed Ruki in the mirror as he swallowed. Tracing his friend with his eyes. Going over every little detail, storing it in his memory. He always modeled himself after the other. 

"You look good." He commented trailing a finger over the swoop neck of his top. Ruki smiled as he turned his head to nuzzle into Uruha’s neck.

"You don't look half bad yourself." As he was saying this Ruki brought his head up and stared into Uruha's eyes. Locking their gaze for several long seconds. Trying to shake him for all that he's worth.

Suddenly a rough pounding could be heard at the front door. Judging by the clock it seems that they were a bit early. "That's them, babe." Ruki unexpectedly planted a firm kiss on his taller friends' lips. It wasn't a passionate one, just skin against skin, and nothing else. The kind you give when saying goodbye in the mornings. Ruki didn't think of it as anything but it made Uruha jump out of his skin almost spilling his beer. "Oh lighten up." Ruki playfully smacked Uruha's shoulder before skirting out of the room.

After taking a moment to gather his thoughts and to compose himself he quickly left the room. Even from the end of the hall Uruha could hear Ruki giggling loudly by the front door. "Uru! They're here!" Ruki called. 

He stepped closer and approached them with loose hips while playing with the hanging strips of his shirt. He wanted to impress the new friends. Desperately wanting their approval. All Uruha could see was the tops of their heads, one blonde and one black.

When he reached the door was when Ruki stepped aside to let Uruha see the two guests. Sweet mother of Jesus, they were both sexy. 'Thank God.' He thought leaning against the wall, hands momentarily behind his back, hips sticking out. "Hi guys." His voice smooth while one his hands played with the fabric. Uruha watched their eyes move up and down his body, they did not seem displeased.

"This is Aoi." Ruki pointed to the dark haired one. So this one was going to be Uruha's toy for the night. Strong shoulders, a sharp jawline, and envious eyes. He especially liked the pieces of jewelry decorating his face. A little gaudy but it enticed Uruha. He looked a little older. He wasn’t in their grade like Reita so Uruha assumed he must be seventeen.

“And this is Reita." Ruki's play mate wasn't half bad himself when not in his stuffy looking uniform. He was overall a lot more stiff than Aoi. His shoulders were broad as if he was constantly flexing to show them off. The muscles in his arms were very visible through his shirt. No wonder Ruki wants him. 

Reita kept his hair fairly short but for some reason it just looked right on him. Keeping in mind that Uruha was not fond of short hair on guys. Uruha processed useless information before staring back at Aoi. He was in love with how the boy slacked his shoulders and stuck his hip out slightly. His hair dusted his shoulders and was obviously straightened; the ends bared the signs of abuse from the hot ceramic plates that he must run the strands through daily.

They stared at one another, sizing up, finding what they liked and disliked about the other. One of those silent things that people do when they meet. "Come on in guys, I have beer in the fridge." The short ones’ voice broke the two's concentration. Ruki led the way for their guests and handed each of them a beer. Including Uruha who still wasn't quite done with his last. Ruki passed around the bottle opener and each one of them popped the top off, letting the fog clear out from the neck opening.

Silently they stood there in the cluttered and filthy kitchen while drinking their beer. "You guys can have as much as you want. My cousin doesn't care. Here, grab a few." Ruki instructed as he reached into the fridge and started handing beer bottles to the group. Each of them taking as many as their hands could carry. "Let's go." He rushed them out of the kitchen, letting Uruha lead the way to his room.

Ruki closed the door once everyone was inside even though it wasn't even needed. It wasn't like anyone was around but them. "Thanks for coming by." He said sitting down on the floor which queued the others to do the same. Ruki sat against his night stand next to Reita. While Uruha was left to lean against the side of the mattress with Aoi. All setting their beer bottles next to them. Taking his chance Uruha leaned a bit closer to Aoi. Somewhere between a comfortable amount of personal space and invading bubble space. It was just close enough to make sure Aoi knew he was there.

"Do you guys want to smoke?" Ruki asks the two guests. Their facial expression didn’t change as they nodded while mumbling some mess sounding like an agreement. This should get them to loosen up. Even though their outer shell seemed relaxed Uruha could tell that they were both feeling awkward about being in Ruki's home for the first time.

Moving about his room Ruki gathered up all the essentials and took a pop can off his dresser, pouring the remaining liquid into a glass. Sitting back down he cozied up to Reita. "Can you make a pipe out of this for me?" He handed Reita the can. "I just did my nails." He wiggled his fingers to show off the black glittery paint. 

Reita chuckled at him and shoved his hand in his pocket before presenting a pocket knife to the group. "So you have a man do it for you, princess?" Still laughing he crushed the side of the can making a cone shaped indent.

"I'm still a man, sweetheart." Ruki reminded but kept his expression unchanging.

As Reita finished making the pipe Uruha kept catching Aoi staring at him. He would side eye the blonde and even when he was caught; his gaze never left. It was shocking; Uruha had never experienced this kind of forwardness before. 

"You like what you see?" Uru flirted, pulling the end of his shirt up a little to trail a few fingers over his taut stomach. He wanted to hear the other boy say it, he wanted the satisfaction of knowing that he was in fact irresistible. 

"Are my eyes not doing a good job?" Aoi smirked at Uruha with a wink before tipping back the beer bottle pressed against his lips. He chugged over half of the beer in one go. 

The room filled with the aroma of cannabis and Uruha looked up to see Ruki blowing a cloud of smoke out. That was quick. The pipe was passed on to Reita who did the same, then Aoi, then to Uruha. Uruha held the can in his delicate hands while staring at his friend in awe. He had never smoked out of a can before; he's tried a lot of different methods but never a can.

"Uh." He muttered, confused as to what to do. 

"You're so cute." Ruki chirped.

Aoi then came to the rescue. He scooted closer to the blonde. Close enough that his knees were touching at Uruha's thigh. Rough hands quickly placed Uruha's in the correct position. 

"Ever smoke from a bowl?" He asked, his breath teasing just behind Uruha’s pierced ear. 

"Yes."

"It's like that. You'll be fine." Those guiding hands ran down his arms, gliding around the elbows to wrap his fingers lightly around his wrists for a few moments. "I'll light it for you." He added flicking the cheap Zippo lighter that Reita had tossed into his lap.

"Thank you." With a smirk, Uruha placed his plump lip gloss coated lips where Aoi's had just been and waited. Aoi held the flame and brought it closer, letting the contents burn. Uruha inhaled slow and steady before letting it settle deep in his lungs like Ruki had taught him. He couldn't help but notice Aoi's deep brown eyes staring into his as eased the drug into his lungs. They were determined and it was inevitable that Uruha could get lost in them. 

"Take two hits, so you can pass it back to Aoi, I don't want anyone spilling it." Once again Ruki interrupted their connection. Aoi brought the end of the flame to the cone and watched Uruha breathe in as he smiled He wasn't hiding his charm anymore; he was going to use it to his full advantage.

On and on the can was passed. The cluster was redeemed several times after being cashed. Uruha had lost count; it wasn't relevant to his interest. His interest was on Aoi. Uruha was taking a liking to this boy, he wasn't sure if it was the overall sophisticated rebellion he oozed or those chocolate eyes that radiated into his core. The two kept stealing glances. Uruha was still feeling a bit shy and unsure of the whole situation. The air was thick with a hazy fog. Making it hard for Uruha to stay focused and even casual conversation was making him confused. He wasn't sure if it was from the weed or if being around Aoi just made him a ditz.

Uruha let his body get closer to Aoi, shoulder rubbing shoulders, hands catching quick touches. Uruha’s policy was simple, ‘why limit yourself when you can have it all?’

Passing the soda can Uruha muttered out, "I think it's still lit." Before letting the smoke pour out from his lips. Running his hands down Aoi's chest Uruha just couldn't help himself, he knew there was a chiseled body underneath those clothes. Quickly those full lips were placed on the can as Aoi inhaled.

The blonde could see Ruki's smile of approval from his peripheral vision. He turned his head and grinned back at his friend. They both knew they were going to be having fun tonight and all of this was just killer foreplay. How lucky of Ruki to go to the dealer that has such a hot younger brother? How lucky was he that he was into guys? Come on, Ruki must have given off the vibe as soon as he set eyes on Reita. Doesn't this sort of thing only happen in the movies? At the part where people cackle and comment, "That would never happen." Before filling their mouths with popcorn.

Even if Ruki wasn't sure about their preferences; he saw this as a delicious challenge for Uruha and himself. Ruki put more of his weight against Reita trying to get the somber boys’ attention. He failed though, Reita kept his eyes fixed on that can just itching to for his turn to come by again. He knew what Ruki was doing and it was going to take a lot more weed to get him to consider proceeding with the little flirtatious leech.

Aoi passed it, Uruha tossed the lighter and the process proceeded as followed. Reita's lungs we able to expand a lot further than most, mainly because of sports and the fact that his brother invited him to 'tasting' sessions whenever getting a rare supply. So let's just leave it at, 'Reita has had a lot of practice.' 

"Dude don't inhale it all! You hog!" Ruki hit Reita's shoulder with about as much force as to break a toothpick. Those scrawny arms not being able to do much more than that. Laughter filled the room, echoing through the walls and into the hallway. Mainly coming from Uruha because that boy can laugh his ass off, almost literally.

The passing continues, now to the trickster Ruki. Taking his legs he swung one over Reita's thighs, wiggling into his lap trying to find a comfortable position. An outburst of giggles could be heard from Uruha but that didn't stop him. Ruki wanted Reita; he had decided this the night before last. The firm one was still expressionless. Wouldn’t even crack a microscopic smile to just humor the guy. His sweaty palms stayed flat against the wooden floor and that is where they will stay.

Ruki rolled his hips above the other boy’s crotch while his smile borderlined the edge of madness. They weren’t coming into contact yet but pretty damn close to it. He wanted to see if the one under him would budge. See if he could persuade him to make a single move. Bringing the can up he finally settled down into Reita's lap, rolling his hips, bringing the glorious DIY pipe to his mouth. Not only was the little show for Reita it also gave Uruha tips on what to do with Aoi when one of them finally got some courage.

Holding in the smoke Ruki rocked his body, head tossed back, with arms winding behind his head. His makeup covered eyes closed tight before he let the smoke escape in Reita's face. When Ruki opened his eyes that was when he tried his best to detect Reita's feelings. He wasn't even sure a mood ring could figure this one out. Those bloodshot orbs are just too hollow to find anything. The only thing left to do was to be upfront.

"You want me?"

"I'm deciding."

"If I'm worth it?"

"Possibly."

"I won't let you down."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm good at what I do."

"Like I believe that."

Bending his body down the red head let his middle curve in the way he knew no one could resist. His lips were centimeters away now and he could feel Reita's hot breath as it passed over his pursed lips. "Then test drive me." Quickly he closed that gap and let them settle for a moment. Letting Reita have a moment to push him away, if he really did not want to continue. Without any resistance Reita let out a heavy sigh and gave in. Utterly defeated by those tantalizing lips that drew him in whether he wanted to admit it or not. Ruki placed his hands around his neck while trailing the tip of his tongue lightly over Reita’s bottom lip. 

The two left out continued to pass the can back and forth. Watching their friends make out right in front of them. Neither was really sure how to acknowledge it without being weird. 

Uruha made a snickering comment. "More for us then." His voice hushed as silent giggles burst through his body. He felt weighed down and let his head roll side to side. Enjoying the heightened feel of the joints in his neck cracking. 

Feeling a tap at his side he paused to look up at Aoi with sleepy eyes. His lashes so coated in mascara that every blink felt like a struggle because of the weight. Before he could even say a word Aoi's lips were on his, kissing him, prying his mouth open. It startled the blonde but he made no effort to stop him. Putting his hands up to Aoi’s chest and gripping onto his shirt to pull him closer. 

Then he felt it. The smoke being pushed from Aoi's lungs and into his own. It made so much more sense as to why Aoi was so quick to shove his tongue down his throat… Or was that just because he wanted to? Whatever the reason Uruha did not care. He liked kissing Aoi. Aoi had this tough look about him and so were his kisses. If he was standing he was sure he would be weak at the knees from those powerful lips.

Aoi pulled away as he smiled; watching the delicious smoke leave Uruha's lips. It looked like velvet sheets billowing up into the air and damn was it sexy. He couldn't help but kiss the blonde, his friends were going at it next to him and just seeing that made him want to try a piece of what was served. 

That taste made Aoi crave more; he could taste the innocence on his lips. It tasted so sweet and he wasn't going to be shy about it. He wanted Uruha to please him in so many ways; it might take days to go through this list.

Aoi shifted to the side a little so he could place the can on Ruki's book shelf. Uruha stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't done yet so why was Aoi putting it away? 

A beer was pushed in front of his face. "We still have these to drink." Aoi reminded with his head tilted to the side. The street light coming through the curtains of Ruki’s bedroom window showing off his strong jaw. It had Uruha dumbfounded because even a simple sentence wasn’t processing. Aoi chugged his beer and then urged Uruha to do the same. He tried, but failed almost choking on the liquid. They laughed over it instead of letting the situation turn awkward.

After a few moments of giggling quietly to himself, Uruha caught the dark haired boy staring at his body. His eyes were sampling him while he decided what part he wanted to bite into next. 

"What?" Uruha scrunched up his nose.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're so innocent."

Uruha took offense to this. "No, I’m fucking not!"

"Yeah you are."

"Fuck you. I’m not innocent." To mimic his friend, Uruha inched over to Aoi to crawl into his lap. Aoi’s hands traveled from his shoulders, down his curved back, stopping to cup his ass in those tight jeans. "I am not god damn innocent." Uruha tried to prove his statement. 

Throwing his hands up in the air, Aoi waved them around for a few seconds. "Whoop-de-fuckin-do you sat on my lap. Congratulations, you are one in a million, Uru." Grabbing at his thin hips he pulled down making the other rub against him. Uruha could feel that Aoi was already semi hard just from staring at him. "You gonna move those hips for me?" Uruha shuddered at those words, not from detest but of pleasure.

Uruha purred to himself as Aoi pulled his hips back and forth. Showing Uruha exactly what he wanted to do to him. The tight grip around his hips finally loosened and the blonde was left to guide the others’ hands this time. Making gentle circles was his next idea to taunt Aoi. Uruha wanted to satisfaction of hearing verbal demands. 

"Hmmm." Was all he received as the older teen bit at his lip almost painfully. Hooking his tooth around the curved barbell nestled on the side. Uruha picked up the speed. Dipping his ass down to brush across the rising tent in Aoi's baggy jeans.

Aoi playfully landed a firm hand on the blondes' perked ass in between one of his torturous dips. They chuckled as the loud slap had brought Ruki's attention away from the boy beneath him. Ruki grinned from ear to ear as he took in the sight of Aoi and Uruha. Feeling a sense of pride as Uruha had been using every technique he had been taught. 

After a few moments of watching his friends was when Ruki moved his attention back to Reita. Slinking his way down his body with his hands out in front of him to grip onto Reita’s firm thigh muscles. His fingers toying with the belt buckle as he waited for some kind of consent. The teen beneath him was indifferent though and had clearly given up his resistance a lot time ago. Who was he kidding? He knew this was going to be the outcome of the night before even agreeing to come over to Ruki’s place. He gave Ruki a curt nod before staring back up at the ceiling. The clicking sound of his belt being unclasped filled the room. 

Uruha was aware of the sound. Knowing what was going on just a few feet away from him but nothing could pull him away from Aoi’s touch. 

"Do you like being spanked?" Aoi's mouth curled into a crooked grin.

"Mmm. I love it, baby." Uruha couldn’t even believe the words coming from his mouth. The beer and weed making him lose control of his tongue.

"Want me to do it again?" Aoi’s fingers hooked themselves into the top of Uruha's jeans as he tried his best to slide them down. It was difficult. These pants were incredibly tight but eventually they slipped halfway down Uruha's backside. The waistband hugged so tightly against his skin that the flesh spilled out into Aoi’s warm hands. 

"Do you need to ask?" Uruha shook his messy hair away from his face as he pressed back into the hands kneading at his skin. 

Aoi laughed to himself. He enjoyed the feistiness in this boy. Words came out of his mouth without a second thought. He would definitely be coming back for more from him. Might even recommend him to a few friends. 

Aoi’s hand cracking down on his exposed right ass cheek took Uruha by surprise. Turning the skin a bright crimson as the sting engulfed his body. Tensing up he let out a curse under his breath. 

"Do it again." The younger teen was breathing hard through his nose; he had never been spanked in this manor before. Nothing beyond a playful hit, usually by Ruki, nothing that ever felt this good. Without another second wasted the same spot was hit again. Blushing it an even deeper red hue. The burn was more intense and it radiated through Uruha. He went to speak but instead yelped as Aoi's other hand smacked his left butt cheek. Body frozen with euphoria he couldn’t even open his eyes. 

Instead Uruha surged forward and kissed Aoi. Shamelessly shoving his tongue past the other boy’s lips. Strong hands rubbed over Uruha’s stinging skin, soothing it with icy fingertips. Aoi liked how the blonde was so eager. Absolutely loving the weight of the body rubbing against his groin. 

Uruha pulled away for a second to look over at the red head. That mass of bottled crimson buried in Reita's crotch. He wanted to laugh but found that he couldn't as Aoi bit down on his shoulder. Instead he sighed heavily with a pout as Aoi lapped his tongue over the forming bruise he left with his teeth. 

Uruha grazed his fingers over Aoi’s chest he pulled at the hem of his band shirt. "Take it off." He whispered against Aoi’s pierced ear. Tugging the hem of the shirt up to expose Aoi’s tanned abdomen. He was about to lose it, maybe he was as innocent as Aoi had said. He has not been in this state before; whatever Ruki bought was legit good shit. A faint ringing taking over his ears before a pair of lips kissed and nipped at the shell. Making him whine in the back of his throat.

Ruki was successful in convincing Reita to test drive him. All it took was a few nips and nasty words whispered in his ear to get Reita to let his guard down. Soon he found himself with his head buried between Reita's thighs pulling the other length out of his baggy pants. Reita shifted, somewhat reluctant to be out if the open but the red heads' tongue grazing up his shaft stopped him from caring.

Aoi kneaded at Uruha's exposed ass, pulling at the skin to grind his hips against his own. The blonde collapsed forward onto Aoi, as his body was shaking from the strain he was putting on it. Cocking his head to the side the older boy nudged Uruha's chin with his nose before sealing their lips in a kiss. Pressing hard and prying open to give him just want he wanted.

Finally the two pulled away long enough for Aoi to remove his shirt. Tossing it over at the foot of the bed. His hands instantly reaching for Uruha's shirt trying his best to lift it up. Though this arms were getting tangled in the mess. "How the fuck did you get into this?" He asked as he tried to get it over Uruha's head. The many holes making it as difficult to remove as it was to put on. 

"I had to have help." The blonde answered once the fabric was pulled away from his face.

"Do you even like wearing stuff like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"This shirt."Aoi held the fabric tight in his hands. Looking at the chopped pieces spilling everywhere. Sliced and braided to look nothing more than trash.

"It's Ruki's shirt but it looks sexy on me." Uruha was honest in his answer. If Ruki told him he looked great in something, he was inclined to believe it. 

"It makes you look whorish."

Uruha giggled, in his usual girlish way. Taking the shirt form Aoi’s hands and tossing it over his shoulder to land just a few feet away from them. "I like the attention." Uruha shuddered at the cold air gliding across his chest, making his skin turn into goosebumps. The pulsing in his ears growing more rapid the closer they got to one another.

"It can't be good attention." Aoi turned his chin upright as he rolled his hips up, grinding against the blondes' firm backside. 

"Mmm, I like this attention." Uruha shook his hair back into place as he pressed his ass back. Absolutely enjoying how hard he was making his new friend.

Aoi was eager to start pressing his lips against Uruha's chest as he gripped hard at Aoi’s shoulders. Their skin was heated but still felt cool to the touch. A mystery but they were all too eager to explore as they slide their tongues together in a passionate kiss. Hungry for what they both anticipated from the night. Aoi’s calloused fingers ghosted down Uruha’s back before they dipped down into the waistband. Just half of Uruha's ass wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him.

Uruha placed his hands on Aoi's shoulders as his eyes fluttered closed. Focusing on Aoi’s hands clawing at his ass. Those hands. Those fucking hands traveled everywhere. Uruha was focused hard on feeling every movement, every breath, every second. Focused on burning it into his memory. Finding the pleasuring growing he had groaned out his frustrations. He wanted this all so damn bad. Whether he is sober or not; Uruha had enough of just waiting around.

"You're so soft." Aoi stated, biting harshly on the blondes' neck. Rolling the flesh around between his teeth. Feeling it bruise and swell against his over acting tongue. Uruha could only moan at this point. What the other boy was doing to him made his mind too hazy. Too unorganized. The other substances in his system were nothing compared to how Aoi was making him feel. He ignored the idea of his mind playing cruel tricks on him.

Aoi slid his fingers up further to toy with Uruha’s nipples. Pinching at them roughly because the older boy did not feel like playing nice. Right away Uruha jerked away from the touch while touching at his face. Trying to hide his rosy cheeks behind his hands.

“Ticklish?” Aoi asked with a laugh as he rolled the nub between his fingers again. This time Uruha didn’t flinch but arched into the touch. Biting his lower lip as he thought over what would impress Aoi. He wanted the other boy to touch him more and he had to come up with a way to make that happen. 

"You just surprised me." 

With a sly smirk, Aoi was quick to tilt his head down taking the nub into his mouth to run his tongue over it. Kissing and sucking loudly to aid in Uruha's pleasure. His eyes glancing over to their friends to find that they had already moved on to fucking. Ruki with his back towards Reita while riding on his cock. He had his eyes closed and was making all kinds of noise that Aoi was wondering why he hadn’t noticed it before. Maybe his prize for the night was too much fun to play with.

Uruha left a trail of wet kisses along Aoi's strong jaw line. He could feel the sparse stubble with every kiss that he strategically placed on his way to Aoi’s ear. Nibbling at the lobe before whispering, "Want me to suck your cock?" 

The lewdness of hearing Uruha say this right into his ear made Aoi's cock twitch against his pants. Right against Uruha's perfect ass. Aoi couldn’t why Uruha was so blessed with his looks. Why was he given such a beautiful ass and thighs for someone so young? It was borderline illegal as they toed the line of two teenagers experimenting in a drug and hormonal daze.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Aoi’s hands left Uruha’s ass to work open his zipper, eager to free himself from this torture. 

Backing up a bit the blonde moved his way down Aoi’s legs. His ass perked up as he started to slip further out of his jeans. He left several slow kisses over Aoi’s exposed collar bone. Straight down the center of his smooth chest before leaving teasing nips at his taut stomach. The muscles were quivering under his lips as Uruha abused the tanned skin. Giving extra special attention to the silver ring that was pierced through Aoi’s belly button. The older boy groaned when Uruha tugged at it with his teeth before leaving an apologetic kiss behind. 

Uruha could faintly hear Aoi mumbling something to himself but continued to keep his gaze down, focusing on teasing the boy for a bit longer. Keeping him waiting as if on the edge of his seat. He was determined to leave little marks on every spot he could reach so he sucked hard on the sensitive skin of Aoi’s lower stomach. The slight trail of hair brushed against Uruha’s chin but he didn’t stop. Even when Aoi’s fingers slipped between the silky stands of his hair and tried to pull him away. Uruha was determined to make Aoi remember him after tonight.

Aoi was done with the little games that Uruha was playing. Working quick to unzip his pants before pulling his hardened cock out from behind his boxers. He situated himself back on the floor to prop himself up on his elbows. Watching with hungry eyes as Uruha shifted side to side above him. Trying his best to peel his jeans off that were like a second skin with how tightly they hugged at his body. Uruha could barely stand being confined in them anymore. 

With the fabric bundled at his ankles, Uruha kicked it off to the side and suddenly he felt very exposed. Too exposed in a room with three other people in it. His stomach did a few flips as everything was in Aoi’s view. Along with Ruki and Reita but he was trying to not focus on that right now. Instead trying to focus on what Ruki taught him and how he could please Aoi the most. 

Uruha knelt down on his hands and knees. It was strange being on the hardwood floor but he actually liked the grittiness of having his first sexual encounter in a lewd way. Lots of teens wanted a room full of lit candles and ravished on a plush bed with satin sheets but all of that seemed frivolous to Uruha. He didn’t want what everyone else his age dreamed of. He wanted Aoi to fuck him on the floor. He wanted his ass and knees to ache for days. Maybe it was the weed making him sink to such low standards but a fire burned in his stomach as he thought of Aoi taking him in Ruki’s bedroom. 

Trying to get himself to calm down a little since Aoi was watching his every move. Even if he was looking at him through rose tinted glasses; Uruha knew that his movements weren’t as fluid as he wanted. Glancing up at Aoi, Uruha licked at his lips, making them shine as the dim street light that filtered through the gaudy bedroom curtains. He sat back on his heels while face first with Aoi’s exposed cock. Taking it in his hand to give a few shy strokes while his breath danced across the length. 

Aoi held his breath once Uruha got closer. Letting the blonde drag his tongue against the underside of his length from base to tip. The head already weeping as Uru dipped his tongue into the slit to make Aoi to moan between clenched teeth. His dark eyes closing before forcing them back open so he could stare down at this beauty working so skillfully on his cock. 

Aoi’s fingers nestled into Uruha's perfectly placed hair but he didn't fight it. He liked how Aoi tugged harshly at his scalp forcing him to take more of his length into his mouth. When those large hands sharply tugged at his scalp, Uruha couldn’t stop his moans as he massaged underneath the head of Aoi’s cock while precum leaked out. A sexualized hunger that built up when Aoi pulled his head down to take his whole length without any wanting. Making him gag at first with tears forming in his eyes. His stomach contracting as his throat instinctively clenched around the cock that was thrusting down his throat. 

Aoi's eyes danced around the room. First to Uruha, then to his dick as it disappeared into his wet mouth, over to the dresser where the can was sitting, bouncing over to Reita as he pushed Ruki forward to kneel on all fours. He tangled his finger into Uruha’s honey hair. Feeling his length slide down the back of the blondes' throat as he pushed him all the way down. His cock sliding back without any restraint would send him over the edge if he wasn’t careful. 

"Oh fuck, Uru." Aoi’s voice was harsh as he thrust upward. Both feet firm on the ground to give him some leverage.

The heat was pooling in Aoi’s lower stomach. He could hear Ruki moaning as Reita quickened his pace. That sharp slapping sound filling up the small bedroom. Aoi tried to block it out but even if he closed his eyes he could still hear it all, still feel Uruha bob his head at such a fast pace. Cursing under his breath he grabbed at Uruha's head to quickly pull him off his weeping cock. Gasping he bucked his hips since his body wasn't willing to stop.

"Where in the fucking world did you learn to give head like that? Fuck." Aoi bit back another moan as Uruha worked his way up his body to sit in Aoi’s lap. Kissing the sides of his face as he grinned from ear to ear. 

"From me." Ruki interrupted them between gasps and moans. 

Aoi and Uruha both smiled but never looked over at their friends. Not once straying from the locked gaze into each other’s glossed over eyes. 

"Let me fuck you." The dark haired one smoothed his hand over that delicious ass, his fingertips toying with Uruha’s entrance. 

"Don't ask me such a dumb question." Uruha pressed against the hand that was teasing him. He didn't dare speak up that he hadn't gone this far before.

Uruha looked around as Aoi’s fingers kept pressing against his entrance. Ruki was already ahead of him and half handed, half tossed a bottle of lube over to them. The way Uruha took it from Ruki seemed something as simple as passing over a stick of gum. Uruha gave it to Aoi; who flipped open the cap to spread some on his fingers. As the intensity of what was happening started to build, Uruha’s eyes quickly looked over to Ruki for some silent support. Ruki blew Uruha a kiss just as Aoi pushed a finger inside him. The lube easing some of the pain but still making Uruha wince with every thrust of Aoi’s fingers. He was rough and determined with his movements. Already moving onto two before Uruha could even blink. 

Uruha arched his back as he dropped a hand down to his cock while Aoi continued to fuck him with his fingers. Right about now Uruha was feeling pretty good. His skin on fire as Aoi stroked his insides. Already feeling so fucking good when barely anything had happened.

Ruki had told him that jerking off helps distract yourself from the pain. They had cuddled up in Ruki’s twin size bed and talked about boys. The conversation had not taken long to morph into a discussion about what it meant to go all the way. Ruki was not shy and gave vidi instructions for what Uruha should and shouldn’t do. Sexual education was a joke at their school. They were basically told not to do it. That everyone should stay pure and righteous until marriage. That marriage was strictly between a man and a women. Piece by piece Uruha had soaked up all the information that Ruki share with him like a sponge. 

Before Uruha even knew it, Aoi was circling his hole with another finger. Dipping the tip inside as Uruha whimpered against his lips. Uruha kept an even pace with his hand circled around his own hard cock. Making sure to grip tight at the base to keep himself from going over the edge. He was expecting more pain but the effects of the alcohol and weed have heightened the pleasure of Aoi's wandering fingers that seemed to travel all over his body. It still wasn’t enough. He wanted more and keened into the touch. 

Uruha pushed back against Aoi’s hand and he felt some pain but it was nothing compared to this tingling feeling that traveled from his head to his toes. It was so foreign but felt so perfect. Those fingers twisting inside of him, searching for his sweet spot that he has heard wonders about. His head was clouded in a thick fog. His mind on standby as his body reacted on its own. 

Uruha was pulled out of his dazey state when Aoi took his hand away from slowly working him open. The atmosphere was changing as Aoi was gently caressing his face. Leaving soft kisses along his jawline that made a smile spread on Uruha’s lips. He felt so hot and suffocated but he couldn’t stop as he held onto Aoi’s broad shoulders that flexed under his grip. 

“Turn around. I want to see your beautiful ass.” Aoi purred against Uruha’s ear. Nipping at some of the earrings as he slapped Uruha’s right ass cheek. It left a faint outline of a handprint as the skin around it flushed a deeper red from the abuse. 

Without a second thought Uruha lifted his leg up and turned himself around to face the other way. He shifted around a little until he could back up to ground himself against Aoi’s hard cock. The hot flesh sliding between his ass cheeks as he tried to start a slow and teasing pace. Aoi wanted to shove his whole cock inside but fought back against the urge. It would be so easy and it took all his will power to prevent himself from doing so. 

Uruha could feel the thick head nudging at his entrance. He was burning up all over and wanted to cry out to just fucking do it already. It was like a wave of intense need was crashing around inside his chest. Seeing as Aoi didn’t make a move it was up to Uruha. He eased himself back. The lube helped ease the friction but he still felt the sharp sting of being stretched. With his eyes shut tight he slid further back to take in more of Aoi’s cock. He was pushing himself past what he thought he could handle but it felt invigorating to take the plunge.

Behind him Aoi was breathing hard and fast as he tried to stay as still as possible. Not wanting to force anything but he would be lying if he didn’t say he wanted to shove Uruha down on all fours and take what he wanted. He was an awfully greedy in his pleasure but had promised Reita he would be on his best behaviour tonight. 

"Mmm. Fuck, Aoi." Uruha tossed his head back. His hair cascading down his back in a mess of poorly done highlights. Hushed moans coming from his pursed lips as he started to drag his hips in small circular motions. Burying Aoi’s thick cock to the hilt and wondering if it was the sex or the weed that was making him so dizzy. 

"You feel so good." Aoi whispered as he pulled Uruha back so that skin met skin. That tight, virgin heat surrounding his aching cock was absolute torture. He was gifted such a beautiful present for tonight and couldn’t stop his hands from finding each and every curve of Uruha’s body. 

Aoi found Uruha irresistible as he kissed and sucked at the back of his sweaty neck that tasted as delicious as he imagined. He knew that Uruha hadn't done this before. Mainly because Ruki had told Reita. Who told Aoi. Who then christened him the one that would initiate the younger teen into this. Aoi didn't care if he was basically a hired fuck. It was worth it. Uruha wasn't dumb; Ruki had taught him well.

Grasping underneath Uruha’s chin, Aoi pulled him back to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Sucking on those plump lips as he started to thrust his hips up. With a soft whimper Uruha dug his fingers into the tops of Aoi’s thighs as he started to match his thrusts. Aoi’s cock nearly slipping out before his hips would roll back in another sinful dip. His milky thighs that were pressed so tightly against Aoi’s legs were shaking from the strain; but he wasn’t going to stop. He didn’t think he could stop now that he had a taste. 

Flicking his hair over to the other shoulder; Uruha glanced back at Aoi with heavy lidded eyes. Keeping his pace calculated as he eased into this new territory. “Are you going to fucking move or what?” His tone was harsh and snippy because he knew how to get what he wanted. He had to hurt Aoi’s feelings to make the older boy snap. 

"Oh ho. Getting demanding now." Aoi openly laughed at Uruha’s remark. Uruha has a mouth on him and god did that make him even sexier than he imagined. Snapping his hips up; Aoi grabbed at Uruha’s waist and started a faster pace. Clawing his nails into that porcelain skin that was so pristine it was almost a shame to defile him in such a way but Aoi couldn’t feel remorse. His heart was racing as he rammed into the blonde as fast as his body would let him. 

Lurching forward from Aoi’s quickened pace, Uruha didn't fight back his moans. He practically screamed, his body curving as Aoi’s dick brushed against his prostate. Now he knew what Ruki was always blabbing about. 

Closing his eyes he desperately tried to get that feeling back. Rolling his hips in Aoi’s lap as the other boy’s hands pinched at both of his nipples to get him to cry out. His flattened palms trailed down to Uruha’s sides where he dragged him forwards and back. He was so thin. So fragile that Aoi wondered how Uruha wasn’t cracking in his grip.

With smooth movements he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist to ease him further back to rest his back against his chest. He could feel Uruha shake in his grip but he welcomed that feeling of controlling Uruha’s pleasure. With a particularly hard thrust Uruha’s head limply fell back onto Aoi’s shoulder where he buried his face into his neck. Lazily kissing and sucking at Aoi’s sun kissed skin. Breathing in the horribly cheap cologne that stuck to his flesh in a sour coated film. Uruha’s nose crinkled up as he whimpered from the new angle that drove Aoi’s thick cock inside of him. Sending pulses of heat through his stomach that radiated out all the way to his fingers and toes. Every movement from Aoi made Uruha’s hands shake but he still managed to reach back and hold onto Aoi’s neck for support. 

"Does that feel good Ur-ru-ha?" Uruha’s eyes shot open as he looked down at his red headed friend who watched them with a pleased smirk. 

It seems that Reita and Ruki had finished. Reita was over by the bed cleaning the mess of his chest with fast food napkins that he probably found off the cluttered floor. He was looking for his clothes while Ruki sat beside Aoi and Uruha. Not caring enough to give them any sort of privacy. Uruha was flustered and turned his head away to hide the deep blush heating up his cheeks. He was embarrassed now that the attention was placed on him. He felt like he had to perform well and the added pressure did not help with his anxieties. 

Uruha flinched when Ruki reached over to cradle Uruha’s face in his hands. The act so gentle and soothing that it felt out of place as he bounced in Aoi’s lap. Aoi didn’t give a single fuck if Ruki was there; he wasn’t going to stop. 

“Lean back a bit more, Uru.” He sweet talked the blonde as he took his hands away from his face to trail down his stomach and to his thighs. This confused Uruha but he went along with it even if he didn’t understand what Ruki was doing. He didn’t want to ask. He didn’t want to seem like he didn’t trust his friend. He was so scared of losing Ruki and he worked so hard to earn his approval. The months he spent picking apart his personality to mimic Ruki would not be tossed aside over something like this. 

A bit cautiously, Uruha leaned back some more. Putting his full weight against the older teen as he still tried to thrust in and out of his body. The angle was intense and Uruha bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to hold back. He wanted this to last as long as it could. 

The third person now involved in this looked at Aoi from over Uruha’s shoulder, a grin spreading across his face. He had the face of someone calculating and plotting what to do next. Taking their pleasure in his own hands and molding it how he sees fit. 

“Let me help.” He said to Aoi as if to get his permission instead of Uruha’s. Which made Uruha’s heart sink a little but he couldn’t pay it too much attention as those small manicured hands started pushing his thighs up towards his chest. “Hold your legs.”

Uruha wanted to ask why but his words were replaced by a breathy gasp as the change of angle brought another wave of pleasure. The sweat covering his body making the grip on his legs difficult so he clawed hard at his own skin. Holding onto his legs for dear life as his heart thumped fiercely in his chest. 

The blonde stared down at Ruki with glazed over eyes that felt so heavy. He wanted to close them so bad but it was impossible with how Ruki slinked down between their legs. Aoi placed both of his feet flat on the hardwood floor as he moved his legs a bit further apart to accommodate Ruki. His pace was still quick and sharp as Uruha held onto his own legs while being manipulated like a doll for Aoi and Ruki’s pleasure. 

Ruki watched with hungry eyes as Aoi thrust in and out of Uruha’s pleasure stricken body. Licking at his own lips before lowering his head down closer to Uruha’s neglected cock. Hard and swollen as it tapped against his lower stomach with every snap of Aoi’s hips. He wrapped his fingers around Uruha’s length and pumped him a few times with a loose fist to watch his body sing with relief. 

Uruha was letting out such blissful sounds. It was like music to Aoi’s ears as he felt Uruha’s body clenching hard around his length. Whimpering out incoherent pleas as his head lolled from side to side. He clutched underneath his knees as his body shook to his core. Everything felt so good and he was on the verge of tears as Ruki sucked at his leaking cock. 

Aoi could feel himself about to cum. That tight burning heat pooling in his abdomen that made his nerves spark. “Want me to cum in your ass?” He brought a hand up to Uruha’s chin to jerk his face to look at him. Those tear filled brown eyes still shimmered with a sliver of innocence that clung onto the dark edges. So breathtakingly beautiful that Aoi almost felt guilty for what he requested. “Huh? Don’t you want that?” He asked again as his grip tightened around Uruha’s throat. Uruha let out a choked sob as he pulled his legs further apart. 

“Please. Please, Aoi.” He begged as Aoi pulled him closer by the neck. 

Uruha tried to kiss the other boy but it was like his body wouldn’t cooperate. It was as if he was being smothered in this blanket of sexual need. He tried so hard to actually express himself with words but all he could do was string together broken up moans when in this state. Ruki swallowed his cock down his throat with such ease and precision that had Uruha reacting all over. 

Not being able to hold back anymore, Uruha’s head thumped back against Aoi’s shoulder. His eyes shut tight as he started cumming down Ruki’s throat. Underneath him Aoi was still angling his hips to drive deep inside the blonde’s body as Uruha clenched hard around his cock. The waves of pulsing satisfaction washing over him as he turned to jelly in Aoi’s arms. Ruki hummed as he swallowed everything he could. Enjoying the saltiness that stuck to his tongue as Uruha’s dick twitched inside his mouth. 

Uruha's clenching muscles was about to sent Aoi to his limit. The animalistic urge coming forth as he drove himself up into the delicious heat. Cursing loudly he let go and with a few last jerks of his hips he came inside the younger teen. They eased into a heated kiss while Aoi rode out the last wave of orgasm. 

"Want to see what you taste like Uruha?" Ruki giggled leaning in closer to Uruha. 

Uruha was in a daze, trying to compose himself but finding it impossible to even move. Ruki grabbed under Uruha's chin yanking him into a kiss, practically prying his mouth open with his lips. As Uruha let his friend’s tongue explore around his mouth, he slowly felt Aoi pull his softening cock out. All of a sudden he felt so empty and missed the heated comfort of being filled.

The three of them started to move away from one another. Uruha’s legs screamed in pain as he let his knees thud against the floor. The chill of the hardwood was instant relief on his fiery skin. Moving to the Aoi’s side he let his head rest against the bookshelf behind them. Even if the shelves were digging into the base of his skull he didn’t care. He just wanted to come back to Earth in one piece. 

“I think you taste good.” Ruki tapped at Uruha’s reddened knees before he went back over to where Reita was sitting. While they had been fucking Reita had put his pants back on but remained shirtless. His chest littered with hickeys and deep bite marks because Ruki was not someone to show mercy. He locked onto his targets and wanted to show his desires by painting their skin with love bits. 

“I hope you guys had fun.” He nuzzled his face into Reita’s neck even as the other boy tensed up under his touch. “I know I did.” Some girlish giggles escaped as he yanked the pack of cigarettes from Reita’s hands. Lighting one of them up and blowing the smoke out in rings. While it did not impress Aoi or Reita, Uruha was transfixed on the small rings that floated up to the ceiling.

Reita took a long drag of his own cigarette before letting the smoke escape while he spoke. “My brother is having a tasting session next weekend. You guys should come by. He likes when I bring friends.” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. All of them knew what would happen next weekend at Reita’s house.

Now that Uruha felt like he was back in his body, he started scanning around the room looking for his clothes. The shirt he had been wearing was the first he found in a wadded up heap at their feet. Turning the fabric around in his hands he started to debate if it was even worth the trouble of putting back on. All those holes were such a pain to get his arms through. Earlier if he had needed help from Ruki then he was bound to embarrass himself trying to put it on now. 

“Here.” Aoi interjected. “You can wear mine. Just bring it back next week.” He tossed his ‘vintage’ band shirt over to Uruha who couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he slipped it on over his head. The fabric was hanging loose around his skinny torso but it complimented his thin frame in a cute way. Thin arms that poked out of the sleeves that came down past his elbows was a cute look on him. 

Trying to hide his blushing cheeks Uruha kept looking around the room for the rest of his clothes. Finding his underwear and pants in a bunched up wad by the nightstand. He slipped those on but couldn’t be bothered to button up the fly. His stylish thong peeking through the flap before behind covered by Aoi’s shirt that was more like a dress on him.

Aoi gathered up his pants as he watched Uruha getting dressed. He rather liked Uruha without clothes. The clothes he wears are too tight and too difficult to get off anyways. He wondered if he could convince Uruha to wear something else next time. 

Soon they were all dressed but not presentable in any way. Most of their clothes were halfway on or not properly buttoned. Ruki’s hair was sticking out in random places like a birds nest that not even a brush could tame. Their bodies were littered with love bites and hickeys that flushed with the dark red of a forming bruise. Each of them truly looked a mess but it was a symbol of their budding sexual adventures. 

"We should go. It's almost 5 am." Reita commented trying his best to stand as Ruki clung to his arm. 

"Yeah we probably should." Aoi agreed even though he didn't want to leave just yet. Grabbing at Uruha's arm he yanked him closer to wrap him in a tight hug. This was going against all his codes of how much touching occurs after a quick fuck but he would let it slide this time. 

"You better show up next weekend." He spoke sternly to Uruha as the blonde squeezed at his waist before letting go. Not liking being apart but knowing that they would be reunited in a week eased some of the heartache. 

The two guests gathered up their things. Both of them decided to leave shirtless. Wanting to show off their marked up torsos like a badge of honor. They thanked Ruki for his hospitality for sharing his alcohol and weed as they walked down the apartments very small hallway together. 

“See you next week!” Ruki cheerfully promised as they walked out the front door. The younger teens stayed in the doorway, watching the older boys until they disappeared down the stairwell. The echoing of their heavy footsteps slowly growing softer and softer. Once out of sight the two started giggling like crazy as they excitedly pushed and pulled at each other’s arms. 

Ruki playfully shoved Uruha back into his apartment before dead bolting the door. "You might have to share Aoi with me next time. He's not lacking." Ruki winked before boxing Uruha in against the wall. He was so proud of his friend for losing his virginity. Using everything he had taught him. He was such a good listener and a quick learner. Showcased his learned and natural talents tonight and Ruki was over the moon to witness this beautiful transformation. 

"Maybe he can fuck both of us while Reita watches." He proposed the idea while moving some of the stray hairs that fell in front of Uruha’s eyes. It was a shame that Uruha would let his hair fall in front of his face. His shimmery eyes were to breathtaking to be covered by a curtain of hair.

"How does that sound?" Ruki questioned trying to get a rise out of Uruha. Having cornered him against the wall with no way to escape his scrutiny. 

Uruha tilted his head in thought. He wasn’t opposed to sharing but what if Aoi ended up liking Ruki more? Ruki was way more experienced in hooking up and Uruha worried he would be replaced. While he was lost in thought, Ruki had leaned forward to softly press their lips together. His tongue swiping out against his bottom lip a few times until he pulled away. Uruha nodded his head at Ruki’s request since clearly it did not matter what he wanted to do. Ruki was in charge of their endeavors. 

The short one moved back, grabbing onto Uruha's hand as he pulled him into his bedroom. Uruha accidentally kicked at a beer bottle sending it flying underneath the bed. They chose to ignore the rest of the bottles and trash that littered the floor. Ruki tugged the covers down from the top of the bed and climbed underneath. Inviting Uruha to join him. Sleep did sound nice right about now. Uruha pulled back the comforter and wiggled his way underneath to make himself cozy. Lying on his side he kept himself turned away from Ruki as he hugged a pillow to his chest. 

Uruha was lying on Ruki's bed letting his mind settle while gazing out into the night. His body was numb as the after effects of the beer and marijuana lowly ran through his system. For once he was relaxed while his mind was running backwards to relive every part of the night.

Glancing at the clock, he squinted at the red glowing digits as his eyes struggled to stay focused. It flashed '4:46' giving the room a slight tint from its luminous glow. Turning over the blonde almost collided with his friend not realizing how close they were. The two acted like giggling kids as they both realized what they had done.

"Shit dude, it's like 5 am." Uruha sighed while pushing his bangs out his face.

"So." Ruki was smiling up at him with not a care in the world.

"So, we have to get up in an hour for school."

"Who said we were going to school."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This terrible fic gave me intense nostalgic feels when I found it on my old ff.net. I needed to revive it. All my others are too shame worthy to ever let see the light of day but this one had a solid foundation. I have no idea how 2011 me was able to write 28 pages lol.


End file.
